


Wet Dreams

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [105]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ian, Crushes, Fluff, Gym, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: Based on this prompt: Fiona asks Ian to go with her to the gym. He unhappy accepts. There, he notice their neighbor, Mickey. He watches him doing exercise and follows him in the locker rooms, he sees him without shirt and he gets a boner and Mickey sees it. He starts apologize to him but he drags Ian in a private shower.





	

The sound of the three knocks on Ian’s apartment door may as well have been the alarm at six am on a monday morning, that’s how much it made him want to groan in disappointment. Today was saturday morning - well, technically saturday afternoon, seeing as he had let himself sleep in, but to him it was the morning - and he had really been looking forwards to spending the whole rest of the day alone in front of the television. He hadn’t gotten the chance to do that a lot lately, with how much he had been working to be able to pay the rent on this place.

 

Alas, three more knocks reached his ears, and he realized that it was unlikely for him to be able to get out of this somehow, whoever was on the other side of the door. So a moment later, he muted the television and lifted one more spoon of cereal into his mouth before placing the bowl down onto the table and standing up. He was only wearing boxers and a t shirt, but his sweatpants were all the way inside of his bedroom, so he couldn’t be bothered to go get them. Besides, he doubted that whoever was on the other side of that door was someone he didn’t know well.

 

Ian was proven right when he swung the door open, revealing his older sister. Fiona had her regular, large smile etched into her face, exposing her perfect teeth; seeing as she had her dark hair tied up into a tight ponytail at the back of her head, and she was dressed in a tank top and tights, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that she was going to the gym - the mere thought made Ian’s head ache. He hadn’t even been awake for an hour yet, how the hell could anybody be dressed and working out already?

 

“What?” Was all Ian managed to say - he might be slightly hung over as well, seeing as last night, one of the other dancers down at the club had convinced him to stay behind and do a couple of shots. That was yet another reason why Ian was so exhausted and why his head wanted to explode.

 

“Are you gonna come with me to the gym?” Fiona asked, her voice way too cheery. Ian just shook his head. Like hell he was.

 

“No” At the simple, denying answer, his sister just tilted her head to the side, and Ian wanted to groan. This was what he had been worried about a few months ago when she had ended up renting the apartment right next to his own. That she would keep on being his ‘mommy’. Making sure that he was alright, making sure he was happy, making sure he was eating, and staying hydrated - and getting enough exercise in. Making sure he was taking his medication so that he wouldn’t slip into that dark hell hole again. At least not to the degree that he had in the past.

 

Ian loved her for caring - he really did. It meant a lot that he had someone that he could depend on, even well into his twenties - however - it did become somewhat annoying once in a while. Ian would really love to stay on the couch today - just because. Because he was tired, because he had a day off, because he was hung over. Because he was twenty six years old, and he was allowed to be those things. That didn’t mean he was depressed or anything, but Fiona didn’t seem as if she would let him off the hook on this one.

 

“Please, come on. Just for a few hours” Fiona tried, curling her right hand into a fist and nudging his clothed chest, the smile staying on her lips. Ian sighed, bringing a hand up to his face, running his palm over the slight stubble that had developed on the bottom half of his face since he had shaved yesterday morning. “Please” His sister tried again.

 

Finally, Ian ended up cracking. Maybe because he wanted to be rid of her whining for a while, or maybe because somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that going to the gym actually would be beneficial to his day, either way, he shrugged, nodding.

 

“Yeah, okay. Just give me a second to get dressed”

 

  
***

 

  
All of five or ten minutes later, Ian was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a grey muscle tee - there was a chance that he hadn’t washed the basketball shorts in quite a while, but he had been way too tired to try to find another pair, because odds were that whichever ones he had were tucked deep into one of the drawers in his dresser, and he would have been forced to dig and dig to find them.

 

He walked a few feet after Fiona, following her towards the car as he looked down at the ground - the reason being that if he looked up, it would be way too bright for his still fragile head. He really should have remembered to take a pain pill before he had left his apartment behind, but it was way too late now.

 

The asphalt of the parking lot beneath their apartment complex was still a shade darker than usual, thanks to the small amount of rain that had fallen late last night - or incredibly early this morning, whichever way you happened to choose to look at it. A puddle or two had formed in the few dips around, and Ian just barely managed to avoid one of them, keeping his sneakers dry for now.

 

As soon as they reached Fiona’s small car, Ian got into the passenger seat, making sure Fiona wouldn’t end up asking him to drive, because he was way too tired for that right now. Tired and hungover - maybe mostly hungover, but then again, they both went hand in hand.

 

“Made it a late night?” Fiona asked as she started up the car, turning around in the seat to look behind the car while she backed out, making sure it all went smoothly and that she didn’t hit anything. Ian just grunted, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Maybe he seemed like a moody teenager, but he didn’t mean to. He had just really fucking wanted to spend the day in front of the television, but instead he was going to the gym. Maybe he was going to end up feeling proud of himself later, but right now, this shit was hell.

 

  
***

 

  
The second that Ian and Fiona entered the gym, though - Ian’s bad mood just about completely vanished. As much resistance as he had to this place sometimes, for the longest time, it had truly been his home. It had been where he had spent every single morning, and every single night - a lot of that time was spent here when he was manic, having no idea where to put all of his energy, of course, so that wasn’t all good memories. But still, he couldn’t help but like this place. Loud music, and just people working their asses off to be their best. It was great.

 

“I’m gonna grab a treadmill first, you coming?” Fiona asked her brother, turning around to look at him. Ian had been looking at the weights, but ended up nodding anyway, figuring that he could go there later.

 

A lot of people went to the gym either really early in the day or really late at night, so when Ian and Fiona reached the treadmills, just about every single one was free; they picked two right next to each other, starting somewhat slowly, just jogging.

 

It had been a little while since Ian had been here - maybe a month or so - part of that was because of how much he had been working lately, but he had also just kind of lost motivation. He still managed to keep him shape, of course - he was a dancer at a gay club, he couldn’t just gain a bunch of weight without people noticing. He walked to work sometimes, went for runs around the town, watched what he ate and all of that stuff - but when it came to the actual gym, it had just become too much for him.

 

The whole getting up and driving somewhere to work out, just to drive all the way home again. He liked it, though - he should do it more often. In fact, maybe he was even appreciative that Fiona had pulled him out of his apartment today. As much as he had resented her an hour ago.

 

“So have you been on any dated lately?” Fiona asked, her ponytail rocking from side to side as she jogged on the treadmill, her head slightly turned to her right while she talked to her brother. Ian kept his head faced forwards, though, looking at himself in the mirrors halfway across the room; then he shook his head.

 

“Nah” Ian got laid once in a while though, sometimes he would find someone at the club to take the edge off, other times had a couple of guys that he knew somewhat well, well enough that he could call them for a hookup, but not well enough that it would be confused for a relationship, or even friendship. “Been working a lot, you know” He explained then, reaching forwards to get the treadmill to speed up a little bit more, forcing him to work his body some more, that familiar burning starting to appear in his muscles, rewarding him.

 

  
***

 

  
An hour later or so, Ian and Fiona were on completely different sides of the gym. She was still over by the treadmills and elliptical while he had finally made it to the weights, sitting down on one of the benches, working his right arm at the moment. Slowly lifting it up, and then relaxing. Doing it again, and then again. The music that was booming from the speakers was an instrumental version of some really popular song, but without the vocals added, Ian couldn’t quite place which one it was. So he just let it be the background music as he took care of his body.

 

A thin layer of sweat had appeared on his pale skin at his point, and he could feel the very roots of his red hair slightly damp with it as well; it wasn’t to the point where he was dripping or anything, but he could certainly feel the fact that he was doing something good to his body - honestly, he had been slacking a little bit in the past week; he had only gone on one or two runs, rather than six or seven as he forced himself to most of the time.

 

The light grey fabric of his muscle tee had darkened in a v shape in the back and a little bit in the front as well, the cotton sticking to his skin just a little bit. He relaxed his arm for a second, hand staying curled around the weight as he lifted his other hand up to his hair, running his fingers through it to get it out of his face; it wasn’t really all that long, it was just that when he got sweaty, sometimes it would end up falling down over his forehead, and it distracted him like all living hell.

 

After that, Ian shifted his attention back to what he was doing, lifting the weight back up, his bicep burning. He did it again, and then again, lost in his own mind.

 

That was, until he happened to look up. It was one of those double take things, those times when he looked first, and then looked away before he could really register what he was seeing. Then he had to look back up to make sure.

 

And fuck - there he was.

 

Ian had had a crush on his next door neighbor since the very day he had first moved into the apartment. Mickey - if Ian wasn’t completely mistaken. He didn’t see him a lot, seeing as he had a weird daily schedule himself, and also, his neighbor didn’t - from what he could rather - seem like the type of person to leave his apartment unless he needed to. He didn’t seem like a hermit or anything - obviously, since he was here - but he didn’t seem like the kind of guy to go out to dinner with friends either.

 

Ian forced himself to close his mouth - that could be considered creepy, drooling over someone in the gym. But he couldn’t force himself to stop looking. Fuck, the guy looked so good. He wasn’t all that close to Ian or anything, he was about halfway across the room. But he was close enough that Ian could see him well.

 

Mickey was laying down on a bench-press, heaving the bar up and down expertly, his chest expanding and relaxing with every single time. A thin layer of sweat covered his body - not unlike Ian’s, although Ian wasn’t shirtless. Mickey was. God fucking damn it.

 

Ian’s tongue darted out of his mouth, swiping across his bottom lip without him even noticing.

 

“Ian?” He jumped at the voice, having been way too lost inside of his own brain to notice his sister standing over him; he forced himself to tear his eyes off of his neighbor, looking up at Fiona instead.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m leaving, are you staying behind, or do you want a ride?” She asked, a small piece of brown hair having slipped out of her ponytail, hanging from her temple down her face. She crossed her arms, breathing somewhat heavily from the completed workout. Ian was silent for a beat, thinking it over before finally shaking his head.

 

“No, I’m gonna stay. I’ll walk” It wasn’t that far at all, really - fifteen minutes if he walked at a normal pace. It was just a lot easier to take the car when you were going to work out anyway, which is what they both normally chose to do.

 

“Alright. See you tomorrow?” Fiona asked, seeing as it was starting to get a little bit late now, and they most likely wouldn’t end up seeing each other more today, despite living next to each other. Ian just nodded, and they waved to each other as she turned around, heading towards the exit with a water bottle in her hand.

 

Ian focused his attention back onto the weight in his hand, lifting it up, and then relaxing. Once, twice, three - and then he was pushed out of focus again, happening to look back up, remembering Mickey. Ian’s arm relaxed, and he swallowed, knowing it wasn’t worth trying to look away from him, he was way too hot.

 

Ian and Mickey had never really talked - not beyond ‘Hi’ and ‘Hey’ or ‘Hey’ and ‘How you doing?’. But Ian had always - fucking always, since the first time he ever saw him - found him incredibly hot. And now just that, but cute, and interesting as well. Though, Ian had never had the opportunity to look at him for a long amount of time or anything. Just quick looks when they both happened to unlock their doors at the same time, or Mickey would be walking to his car as Ian walked out of his apartment - a few seconds, at most.

 

Not like this. Now - creepy as it may be - Ian finally had a chance to study his crush, really look at him. Then again - he didn’t have much of a choice, because even if he had wanted to look away, there was not a chance in hell that his eyes would have obeyed him.

 

Mickey was sitting up now, back to the bar, forearms leaned onto his knees as he seemed to be catching his breath. His body wasn’t completely ripped - not to the point where he looked like he was on steroids or anything - but he had a fair amount of muscles on his body, the kind that looked natural. Fuck, Ian wanted to touch him so badly; he wasn’t even sure he was into guys. How pathetic was it to just be sitting still across the gym, staring at him? Pretty fucking pathetic, now that Ian thought about it.

 

In fact, he was about to force himself to look away when Mickey finally moved; he grabbed a piece of fabric - Ian assumed it was his shirt - up to his face, wiping himself a little bit, getting rid of some of the sweat. Then he lifted his water bottle up to his lips, swallowing some of it down.

 

Maybe Ian should have been ashamed to admit it, but he hoped that he would be laying back down, continuing to work out - maybe so that he could have some more mental material to work with in the shower. But that’s now what he did; instead he stood up, leaving the bench press behind while he started to head towards the showers.

 

  
***

 

  
Consequently, Ian stood up and walked towards the showers as well, only five minutes later. Maybe because he was hoping that he would catch some more views of Mickey - but he could also very well argue that he had been here for over an hour, and he was just done as well. That’s what he chose to go with for now.

 

Ian walked through the hallways, the music starting to fade away and become muffled behind him as he got further and further away from the main part of the gym. He brought his hand up to his head, once again running his fingers through his hair; it was at that awkward length where it fell in his face, but he couldn’t do shit about it, because it wasn’t nearly long enough to tie up with a hairtie. But then again - about a year ago, it had actually been long enough for him to do the whole man bun thing, and it had looked horrible on him, personally - so maybe this was a better option.

 

The lockerroom was quite empty as well, seeing as the clock was ticking closer and closer to eight pm, and most of the people were arriving to actually work out at the moment, rather than finishing their workout. Ian was able to grab a locker right at the doors; he supposed that Mickey was further in, but he chose to push that thought out of his brain, it wasn’t worth it. He could think he was hot, he could have him in his mind as he jerked off, but at a certain point, there was a limit - where it became stalking, and Ian wasn’t willing to push said limit.

 

Ian quickly opened up the locker, putting his bag down onto the skinny bench in front of him, unzipping it to retrieve his towel along with the clean shirt and underwear he had brought with him - he rarely felt the need to change out of his basketball shorts, because of the material they didn’t get soaked with sweat as easily as cotton, and besides - he could change when he got home.

 

He shed his clothes, putting his towel around his waist before shoving his dirty clothes into his bag, and then the bag into the locker, closing it up before starting to walk towards the showers.

 

Ian had to admit, his headache had subsided slightly the longer than he had been awake, and as he had been working out, he had had some more energy as well. Now, though, the tiredness was starting to settle with him once again, and he honestly couldn’t wait to go back home and sit on the couch for the rest of the day - for real this time. He brought a hand up to his eyes, rubbing some of the sleep out of them before letting his arm drop to his side.

 

When he looked - that’s when his thought trail came to a stop. Because, fuck - there he was again. Mickey was standing right outside of one of the shower stalls, wrapping a towel back around his waist after obviously having already taken his shower; Ian could tell by the few drops of water that poured from the black strands on top of his head, and the way his skin was shining in a whole other way than it had a few minutes ago when he had been covered in sweat.

 

Now, Ian was also a whole of a lot closer to him than he had been previously, of course. Only the distance of a few shower stalls in between them; empty shower stalls - maybe one was occupied all the way at the end, in the corner, but for the most part, this place was empty compared to how it usually was filled with people. He swallowed, continuing to stare at Mickey without really thinking about it. That was, until;

 

“Can I help you, man?” Ian hated the fact that his breath hitched at the sudden voice, his heart just about skipping a beat at the surprise. Fuck, Mickey had caught him staring. Why did these things always happen to him? It was so fucking awkward. For everybody involved. He hadn’t meant to be creepy.

 

When he looked up at Mickey’s face instead, their eyes connected, and Ian realized that his neighbor didn’t actually look all that pissed - just casual. As if he was honestly wondering why Ian had been staring. Though Ian refused to believe that he wasn’t aware of how smoking hot he was; the way that the water droplets rolled down his chest - and Ian needed to stop. Now.

 

The thick black eyebrows were raised, Mickey’s lips slightly parted as he continued looking at Ian, waiting for him to say something.

 

“Hey…” Mickey was the one to break the second silence in between them, though. “I’ve seen you before, you got the apartment next to mine, right?” Ian nodded, yeah. That was a somewhat normal fact to state.

 

“Yeah” He confirmed. “Yeah, I do. And I’m sorry, I um… I was just…” Not now. Ian cursed inwardly when he felt it. No, not now. When Mickey had walked away, when Ian got home, it didn’t matter - but he didn’t need his cock to catch onto his attraction now. At the world possible time ever. Please god, no. Fuck. Thanks to the thin material of Ian’s towel, there was no way to hide it either. Ian clenched his eyes shut for a second before opening them again. “I’m really fucking sorry, I’m just gonna, uh…” Ian bit down at the inside of his bottom lip, starting to look towards one of the empty shower stalls, taking a step towards it, wanting to escape the redness that was inevitably appearing on his cheeks, not to mention the other swelling parts of his body.

 

“Hold up, man”

 

Ian bit into his bottom lip once again as he turned around, hoping he wouldn’t be facing an insult or a fist - he didn’t really know the guy, it was a possibility. What he was met with wasn’t that, though - not nearly, in fact. Instead, Mickey took a small step forwards, seemingly looking around the showers a little bit, just making sure that nobody else was present.

 

Then he looked back to Ian, Ian feeling his chest throb in anticipation just as his dick was, the moment Mickey hooked his fingers into his towel, his mouth pulling up into a smirk as he placed his other hand onto the swing door behind Ian, pushing them both into the stall, the frosted glass shielding them from the rest of the area. It was quite a small stall, though, the two of them ending up even closer together.

 

“Seriously?” Ian asked, not bothering to try to disguise how breathless he sounded; how surprised. He looked at Mickey, who just grinned at him.

 

“Kind of neighbour would I be if I didn’t help you out, huh?” His teeth grasped his own bottom lip, his body pressing a little bit closer to Ian’s. Ian’s mouth grew dry, and he was ready to press it to Mickey’s, but he didn’t get the chance to before the brunet placed both of his hands on either side of his hips, letting Ian’s towel fall to the floor; Mickey’s fell as well as he sunk down onto his knees, both pieces of fabric quickly becoming soaked with the water from the shower head that had turned on by censor the second they had stumbled inside of the stall.

 

They were somewhat in a corner of the stall, still, not directly under it, so they weren’t being soaked by the water, but they were soon wet anyway. Ian’s lips were parted as he looked down, watching Mickey wrap a hand around his cock pumping it easily, their eyes connected. For a split second, Ian realized that his neighbor had knuckle tattoos; he had never seen those before, never noticed.

 

Whatever tattoos Mickey might have, though, wasn’t Ian’s main priority right now. Because soon enough - without their eyes breaking contact - Mickey opened his mouth swallowing his cock down, those beautiful thick lips stretching around his shaft.

 

“Jesus christ” Ian breathed, one of his hands landing in the soaked dark hair, the other one on the wall behind him, bracing himself to make sure he wouldn’t fall. A part of him wanted to lean his head back and shut his eyes, just enjoy this, but a bigger part of him wanted to continue watching. Wanted to see the way Mickey was on his knees to please him, just like that. He wanted to continue appreciating how fucking hot and dirty he looked, yet with those blue eyes staring right into Ian’s, he somehow managed to be breathtakingly beautiful, all at the same time.

 

Mickey’s left hand was curled around Ian’s hip, keeping him in place while he used his other one to hold into the base of his cock as he continued working his mouth up and down, deep throating on almost every third time. Fuck, the guy was talented.

 

Their eye contact didn’t break; it was as if neither of them wanted to. Like both of them wanted to witness each other’s reactions through this.

 

Mickey’s face was starting to become somewhat flushed, and Ian couldn’t imagine that he looked all too different himself - whether it was the heat of the moment between the two of them, or the literal heat from the shower, he didn’t know. Probably both. The water continued pouring over them, Mickey sucking his cock as if his life fucking depended on it or some shit.

 

Ian tugged at his hair even a little bit more, and Mickey hummed at the sensation in his scalp, the vibrations rolling straight into Ian’s cock, making his hips involuntarily buck forwards, Mickey surprisingly managing to follow with it, avoiding choking.

 

“Look - fuck, look at you, Mickey. Jesus fuck” Mickey batted his eyelashes once or twice, hollowing his cheeks, letting his neighbor know that he appreciated the words. Ian noticed some saliva gathering around Mickey’s mouth as he continued sucking his cock, their eye contact still not breaking, Ian’s chest moving up and down with heavy movements, his fingers practically clawing at the brown hair. “I’m so fucking close” Ian whined, this time not able to fight it when his head wanted to fall backwards against the wall, his eyes screwing shut. Mickey was so fucking talented, this all was so - nothing.

 

This was nothing. What the fuck?

 

Ian’s hand was batted out of Mickey’s hair, and the hot mouth pulled off of his cock. He frowned, opening his eyes in confusion, cursing inwardly but not finding the energy to do so out loud; he had been so close, that orgasm would have been so amazing, what the hell? Mickey was standing up, although his legs looked somewhat wobbly for a second.

 

“What the - “ Ian started, but Mickey shook his head, letting him know that they weren’t done yet.

 

“Wait here” He spoke, voice horse. Ian sighed, no idea where the hell he was going, but he didn’t bother asking as the brunet disappeared out of the stall, the sound of his steps leading away from the showers. Ian sighed, staying leaned against the unstable wall of the shower, his eyes slipping closed again while he waited. His cock was still throbbing, begging for release, but he wasn’t touching himself, on the off chance that Mickey was planning to help him - which was a pretty safe bet.

 

Ian opened his eyes again, lifting his head off of the wall when Mickey entered again, ripping a condom open with his teeth. Ian’s tongue darted out, swiping across his bottom lip, mouth pulling into a smile; his chest and cock starting to throb even harder at the realization.

 

“Turn around, man” Mickey said, voice still rough from having Ian’s cock shoved down his throat. He picked the rubber out, and then spit the foil onto the floor, nodding towards the wall. For the most part, Ian was a top, but he absolutely didn’t mind the idea of being fucked by Mickey - hell no. He’d probably bend over anywhere for him.

 

Ian smirked, licking his lips once more before taking the few steps over, bracing himself against one of the walls in the shower stall, the water pouring out over his body, warming him up even further; just about burning his skin, actually. He closed his eyes, hearing Mickey open the small bottle of lube that he had brought with him into the stall. Then it didn’t take very long before he felt a flat hand on his lower back, along with a slicked up finger circling his hole.

 

Ian dipped his head, sighing; Mickey wasn’t inside of him and he could already feel his body reacting a thousand different ways to his touch. Mickey was being careful, but he wasn’t taking things all too smoothly - they weren’t in a bed where they could take all the time in the world, after all - so soon he started to ease the finger inside of his ass.

 

“Relax” Ian obeyed to Mickey’s mumbled request, forcing his body to relax, his muscles to give in as he felt the finger slowly being pulled out, and then pushed inside of him again, preparing him for Mickey’s cock. Ian swallowed, his teeth grasping at his bottom lip; this felt so fucking good. He probably hadn’t been fucked in over two years, he was always the top. And on the rare occasions that someone else was doing the fucking, he always ended up wondering why he insisted on topping; this felt so good. Though, he had to admit that it felt a little bit better now than it usually did - everything did. Mickey felt so good.

 

Soon, another finger was added, and Mickey slowly started to scissor them, stretching Ian open a little bit further. Ian breathed heavily, teeth still digging into his lip, his body throbbing as the hot water continued pouring down over their bodies, Mickey’s free hand still placed onto his lower back, keeping him relaxed. He started moving the fingers a little bit faster into and out of Ian’s body, scissoring them every once in a while, until he decided it was enough, pulling them out again, Ian catching his breath.

 

Ian’s hands curled into fists against the wet wall, and he forced himself not to whine at the loss. Mickey’s touch disappeared from his body completely for a short moment, and then his hands were back again, this time curled around his hips, holding him in place. Then Ian felt the tip of Mickey’s cock press against him, and his head immediately dipped at the feeling, his body pressing back against Mickey’s.

 

The water hit the back of Ian’s neck instead of the top of his head now, the red strands almost reaching the wall, gluing to it because of the steam and the heat. Because of the slippery water and the lube, Mickey’s cock slipped upwards instead of into Ian, but he took a hand off of his hip, wrapping it around himself to make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

 

Ian continued breathing heavily, starting to feel somewhat foggy because of the heat, but somehow it all just added to everything else going on in the moment. Made it better; hotter. He flattened his palms, and then curled his hands once again, right as Mickey’s hands were back onto his hips, holding on tightly as his cock - fucking finally - pressed inside of Ian.

 

“Fuck” Ian could hear Mickey’s muffled breath as he bottomed out inside of him, his ass squeezing his cock. Mickey’s fingers dug into the pale, wet flesh of Ian’s hips, Ian’s head still dipped down, eyes closed; fuck this felt so good. Never in a million years could Ian have imagined that his fantasies about his neighbour would end up coming true at all; much less that it would feel this good or this right.

They stood like that for a beat or so, pressed together, Mickey’s cock deep inside of Ian’s body, his hot breath fanning his neck as Ian continued to clench and unclench his fists trying his best to keep from slipping in the wet shower as the hot water continued to pour down over them, steaming up the frosted glass even more; you probably weren’t meant to stay in these stalls for this long, but neither of them currently gave a shit.

 

Then, Mickey’s grip on Ian’s hips tightened even a little bit, and he eased his cock out, until only the tip was still inside of him, and then he pushed forwards again, both of them groaning simultaneously at the way that they fit together; how perfect it felt. Their bodies were flushed completely red; from the workouts they had both performed, from the hot water, from each other - from everything. Everything combined just made their bodies absolutely throb in need and in exhaustion all at the same time.

 

Mickey thrusted his hips once more; and then again, Ian pushing backwards, responding to every single thrust, and it didn’t take very many at all before they figured out a perfect rhythm; a perfect pattern. Mickey’s finger tips tightened even further on Ian’s hips, and he thought that maybe he would have bruises there tomorrow, but if anything, that would only be the cherry on top, a reminder. Because this was all he had wanted for months and months and months; damn fucking near a year, and now it was happening.

 

Mickey’s breath fanned the back of his neck as he continued moving in and out of Ian, Ian’s fists resting against the shower wall, his head dipped, his own breath escaping out through his parted lips along with the occasional grunt; it was a silent agreement that they couldn’t make too much noise. Not here, not right now.

 

Mickey’s cock felt too fucking perfect inside of Ian, his legs starting to feel somewhat wobbly at this point; unsteady. The hot water continued pouring out over them both, flushing their skin a deeper shade of red with each second, their orgasms starting to build up deep in their stomachs.

 

Mickey’s right hand disappeared from Ian’s hip, and he soon felt his arm curl around his waist instead, holding him up straighter. Ian groaned, teeth grasping his bottom lip as Mickey sped up a little bit, fucking him even harder, even better. Suddenly, his face was leaned against Ian’s back, right in between his shoulder-blades, nose pressing into the skin, lips leaving a couple of sloppy kisses.

 

“Fuck” Ian cursed through a breath, not daring enough to let go of the wall at all, as much as he wanted to place his arm over Mickey’s; he was too shaky, and it was too slippery, he would fall. His eyes stayed clenched closed, the orgasm continuing to build. “So fucking close” He grunted, and Mickey did the same in response, his teeth digging into Ian’s flesh for a split second before it went over into a kiss once again.

 

Mickey’s other hand disappeared off of Ian’s hip as well, and he reached around, wrapping it around his large cock, pumping it expertly, making Ian’s eyes just about roll to the back of his head, his throat drying out even more, his body aching with the need to release. Mickey’s touch was so fucking good; everything was. This was fast and dirty, and didn’t have to mean anything whatsoever, but in the moment, Ian didn’t give a shit.

 

“You feel so fucking good, holy fuck” Mickey cursed, and with those words, Ian couldn’t stop himself anymore.

 

A low groan rolled from deep down into his chest, out from in between his lips, and he exploded, his load being painted over the wall and Mickey’s hand, along with the floor of the shower stall. Heavy breaths continued escaping his body, a few moans as well. He used the muscles in his ass to push Mickey over the edge as well, and he let go of Ian’s cock in favor of grabbing onto his hips again, thrusting two more times before finally staying deep inside of him, coming with furrowed brows and a loud moan that was muffled by the way he pressed his face into Ian’s back to keep from being way too loud; it wasn’t likely that there were a lot of people in this place, but they couldn’t be too careful.

 

Once they were done, they both just kind of collapsed against one another; Ian against the wall, Mickey against him, his breath continuing to fan his neck as the shower continued running, washing all of the come off of the wall and Mickey’s hand.

 

Ian’s lips were dry, parted - his entire body felt dehydrated, too hot, and exhausted beyond understanding, but - pleased. Fuck, that had been good. He felt Mickey press one more kiss to his shoulder blade - it wasn’t a necessary thing to do, at all, in fact. But that thought alone made Ian smile.

 

Mickey’s hands curled around his hips, more softly this time, and they both winced a little bit at the unfamiliar feeling when he pulled his soft cock out of him; though then they both relaxed, their hearts still beating a million miles a minute. Ian swallowed, catching his breath for another moment before turning around, looking at Mickey as he rolled the condom off, throwing it to the side.

 

When he looked up, their eyes connected, and Ian noted that Mickey looked just as wonderfully exhausted as he felt himself. As he looked back up at Ian, his tongue swiped across his bottom lip, and before Ian had time to get discouraged, he placed his hands on either side of his face, pulling him up to meet him in a searing kiss, their lips easily fitting together; like two pieces of a puzzle or whatever other cliché shit people could come up with.

 

Mickey responded, his arm wrapping around Ian’s waist again, their tongues slipping into each other’s mouths, the two of them just about melting underneath each other’s touch. Once they pulled apart, a thin string of saliva still bound them together for a short second, their eyes slowly blinking open.

 

“You wanna, uh… get out of here and grab some take out or something?” Ian fought the urge to cringe at himself; under normal circumstances, maybe that would have been easy to say, easy to ask, and completely not weird. Just… a casual way to spend time together. Ian found it was somewhat more strange now, because they had already fucked - literally, just now. If Ian wanted to date Mickey, then some might say they were doing things slightly backwards.

 

Mickey just sighed, though - the sound somewhat of a chuckle at the same time.

 

“Yeah, man. Let’s go”

 

  
***

 

  
Ian and Mickey ended up standing, leaning against the countertop of the chinese food place as they waited for their order to be up; oddly enough, the slightly tension in between them had just kind of ended up resolving at this point; maybe it had been getting dressed together, stealing kisses, or maybe it had been the five minute walk over here, but either way, at this point, they were just talking. About anything and everything.

 

“So who’s that girl anyway?” Mickey asked casually. “The one you’re always with” He lifted a can of coke up to his lips, swallowing some of it; he had bought it to have while they were waiting, but Ian had decided against it, still trying to cut down on sugar. There wasn’t much of a jealous tone in Mickey’s voice as he asked about Fiona, but Ian could tell that he was trying a little bit to sound casual as well. So Ian just smiled, shaking his head, assuring him that there was no fucking way he needed to worry.

 

“Sister” He just said, and Mickey nodded.

 

“That’s good to know” Ian raised an eyebrow, and Mickey’s mouth pulled upwards into a smile, his eyebrows raising. “Kind of figured she was a girlfriend or something, that’s why I never hit on you before” Ian dug his teeth into his bottom lip, nodding.

 

“That right?” He took a step forwards, Mickey doing so as well. They continued smiling at each other, neither of them able to keep from it as Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey’s waist. “You should know, though - you can hit on me whenever you want” Mickey chuckled, and Ian leaned in. Though before their lips could meet, the number of their order was called, and they both groaned quietly.

 

“Later” Ian promised.

 

  
***

 

  
They walked back to the apartment complex through the dark night, Ian carrying the bag of food, swinging it back and forth slightly; this felt oddly normal. Just picking up some food and waking home with it with the intention of just eating it in front of the television or something - Ian and Mickey didn’t even know each other. But then again, they had in fact been crushing on each other for months, so Ian’s supposed that it wasn’t as strange as it would have been if they truly hadn’t known each other - or known of each other.

 

The silence in between them wasn’t awkward, but rather comforting. A few streetlights flickered as they crossed the road, heading back to their apartments. It must have rained some more while they had been busy inside of the gym, because a fresh layer of water was on the ground, some new puddles forming; making it easier to breathe, making the air lighter.

 

  
***

 

  
About an hour after they had entered Ian’s apartment, his livingroom table was littered with beer bottles and empty - and half empty - takeout boxes. The livingroom was dark, save for the flickering light of whatever random slasher movie they had landed on when Ian had let Mickey mindlessly flip through the channels as they had started eating.

 

All of their attention was still focused on the meaningless storyline, Mickey’s feet thrown up onto the table, just as Ian’s was; they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, just breathing easily, casually. They didn’t know each other for shit - not really - but Ian felt as if he wouldn’t mind doing this again. And then again. And then maybe again. Not just the fucking, but all of it. It all felt like such a casual and great night, despite this being the first time they had ever really hung out - or even had a conversation, really.

 

Ian had one of his arms thrown over his own head, hanging over the back of the couch, and he turned his head, looking to Mickey where he was sitting, looking at the television. Somehow the light fell perfectly so that Ian could make out his profile; fuck, he looked good. He always looked out - and better than that, even.

 

Almost as if on que, the channel cut to a commercial break, and Mickey turned to look at Ian, their eyes locking through the blue, flickering light. For a minute, they just looked. Stared, really. Then Mickey smirked, reaching for the remote so that he could mute the television completely; then he moved across the couch, placing himself onto Ian’s lap, straddling his thighs.

 

Ian’s hands naturally fell around his waist, tugging him closer immediately, his head leaning back, looking up at him.

 

“Spend the night” The words had been out of Ian’s mouth before he had thought them through, before they had passed through his brain, but he didn’t care. He wanted Mickey here tonight, he didn’t want him to leave. Not right now; he wanted them to stay lost in their own world for a little while longer.

 

“Okay” Mickey grinned down at him, nodding right before he threaded his fingers into the red strands of hair, placing his mouth over Ian’s, both of them sighing into it.

 

That night was the first of many, many nights that they spent in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I finish this right now? I don't know, it's 1am, I'm exhausted.  
> Leave me a fucking comment, 'cause I'm very lonely. (If you know where that's from, I. love. you.)
> 
> <3


End file.
